Estás Como un Mango
by Questionable Decisions
Summary: Uryuu asks Szayel to teach him some Spanish. The Octava's teaching methods aren't exactly conventional, though they are certainly...entertaining for everyone involved. (Shameless 8Quin, yaoi)


_Disclaimer: If you haven't noticed, this is a Fanfiction website. As in, I don't own anything. Characters, etc. belong to Tite Kubo._

 _Warnings: M/M, yaoi, slash, gayness; profanity; established relationship; like, all the gay things happen, seriously_

 _Rating: M_

 _Pairing(s): 8Quin (Szayelaporro Granz/Uryuu Ishida)_

 _Word count: 2,913_

 _Pertinent information: This is dedicated to the absolutely fabulous Booktiger22, who puts up with me. All translations are at the end, but I think the gist of what Szayel is saying is pretty clear from the context. Title is literally "you are like a mango", but is actually a Spanish idiom meaning "you're good enough to eat." I would advise against repeating anything here to a Spanish teacher._

 _Summary: Uryuu asks Szayel to teach him some Spanish. The Octava's teaching methods aren't exactly conventional, though they are certainly...entertaining for everyone involved._

* * *

 **Estás Como un Mango**

* * *

"Buen provecho." Szayel's eyes hungrily devoured the feast splayed before him. Creamy white thighs gave way to a flushed, heaving chest. And the portion size was absolutely _perfect_ , the scientist noted while eying the erected member of the teen below him appreciatively. Points must be awarded for presentation, as well; the delectable dish had been garnished with strips of deep violet silk, framing the meal impeccably and contrasting with the porcelain skin. The man prided himself on his excellent taste, and he was certain this meal would live up to his high expectations. The fact of the matter being that, Szayel _was_ a gourmet.

When his little títere had inquired as to whether the scientist would teach him any Spanish, Szayel had seized the opportunity quite readily, with a good dosage of conniving intentions thrown in. After all, his darling Uryuu had never specified _which types_ of words he'd like to expand his linguistic archives with. Szayel, genius that he was had quickly come to the conclusion that the most... _practical_ vocabulary would be one that the boy could make use of frequently. Dirty talk had seemed to be an excellent place to start, and if anyone was qualified to be demonstrating their impressive array of oral skills, it was Szayel.

The man let his gaze play over the soft skin drawn taught of rippling muscles. Like the good boy that he was, Uryuu was doing his best to follow Szayel's simple command to hold still. The scientist had found that the boy could be bound more effectively by words than any physical trappings. Not that chains were rendered obsolete, as they held a certain... aesthetic charm. But enough on that, Szayel's current desire was experiencing the delicatessen willingly offering himself up for consumption.

The scientist hummed thoughtfully, running a manicured finger along Uryuu's exposed side. "I wonder. This makes me your educator, doesn't it? That _is_ the role I am filling, no? Since I've taught you _so_ very much, I believe it's only reasonable that you address me as 'señor' during this lesson. Don't you think so,mi querido alumno?" Szayel winked and brought the finger from the boy's skin up to his own grinning mouth. "Don't keep teacher waiting. Are you ready for class to begin, niñito?"

The teenager arched his back, training his azure eyes on the man looming above him. "Is that all you've got?" Despite Uryuu's obviously debauched state, he still managed to fill the words with sass. Szayel merely smirked at the defiance, knowing it wouldn't last very long. The self proclaimed teacher leaned down, taking a single rosy nipple between his teeth and biting. "Lo siento. No puedo entenderte. ¿Qué estabas diciendo?" Uryuu moaned before groaning. "Fine. Whatever. Just...ah...teach me." After a pause in which nothing happened, he continued, spite evident in his tone. "Please, _señor_."

Szayel's feral grin widened further. "Primero, déjame comer el aperitivo." His tongue flicked out, wetting his lips in anticipation, and his gaze licked all over Uryuu's body. "First lesson. Vamos a estudiar el cuerpo humano." At these words, the man gently ran his hands along the length of the boy's naked body, causing Uryuu to shiver involuntarily. "Repeat after me, or I'm afraid you won't learn anything," Szayel chided lightly. The student glared balefully, nonetheless he repeated the scientist's words obediently. "El cuerpo."

"Que bueno," Szayel purred. He placed a deceptively tender kiss on the top of Uryuu's head, the soft raven locks brushing against his lips. "El pelo." Moving downwards, the man lightly nipped at the boy's earlobe, pulling slightly and adding to the sensation of teeth catching on skin. "Las orejas." Infuriatingly slowly, at least from Uryuu's perspective, the scientist dragged his tongue along the boy's cheek, licking a hot, wet stripe starting from the chin and following the line of his jaw. "La cara."

At last, Szayel gently claimed Uryuu's lips. Their mouths meshed together softly, mevoing in synch after so many opportunities for practice. The student playfully flicked his tongue against the other's lips, and Szayel responded by coaxing the boy to explore his mouth. For a few minutes, all that was experienced was the slow slide of lips and tongue against each other in an erotic dance. The man sucked the younger's lower lip into his mouth, nibbling softly on the skin. Szayel pulled away, smirking at the breathless boy beneath him.

After a moment, he merely adjusted his white-framed glasses before calmly stating, "los labios. Now let's review." With thin fingers, Szayel stroked along Uryuu's face, up to the boy's ears, before grabbing a fistful of ebony hair and pulling his student up into a deep kiss. They broke apart again and the man simpered, "what have we learned so far, títere?" Sharp mind having processed the new information, Uryuu responded quickly, eager to continue 'learning'. "El cuerpo, el pelo, las orejas, la cara, and los labios... señor." Despite his panting, the words came across rather coherently, which was slightly bittersweet for Szayel. On the one hand, his student was enthusiastic and intelligent. However, there was no excuse to indulge in some... punishment.

"So good for me, aren't you? My lovely Uryuu." Closing his eyes, Szayel buried his face in Uryuu's neck, inhaling the boy's heady scent. "Let's continue, shall we?" He laved the boy's neck, enjoying the delicious skin available for his pleasure. The man sunk his teeth into the proffered flesh, licking and sucking at the damaged skin, encouraging the spread of wonderful purple staining the ivory. He added to his masterpiece, marking his property and increasing the boy's already ethereal beauty. Uryuu was already flawless, but he was made even more so by the physical reminders of Szayel's importance in his life. Licking his lips, the scientist admired the newest decorations adorning his meal. "El cuello." Upon hearing the words, Uryuu blinked, clearing his desire-fogged vision.

Continuing his exploration of the presented course, Szayel directed his attention to his student's nipples. "Los pezones," was the only warning Uryuu received before the man enveloped a single hardened nub with his mouth, giving it the same treatment as the boy's sweetly abused neck. Szayel knew that his darling Quincy enjoyed the slight twinges of pain accompanying the rough treatment. And Szayel enjoyed causing pain with such _pleasurable_ results.

On a whim, Szayel abandoned his current task, returning to his original upright position. Blearily, Uryuu registered the loss of all sensation, and looked up at the scientist with confusion evident in his blue eyes. The pink-haired man chuckled at the boy's adorable expression. The child was too cute for his own good and Szayel just wanted to eat him up. Smile curling his lips, he trailed his fingers down Uryuu's arm, tracing along the veins he knew were beneath the skin. He softly connected his lips to the boy's pulse point, locking eyes with his student. "Los brazos," Szayel whispered against the silky skin of Uryuu's wrist.

"Las manos," he murmured, taking his títere's slim hand between his own. The scientist turned Uryuu's hand over, kissing the palm. Maintaining eye-contact, he pulled his mouth away slightly, drawing two of the boy's delicate fingers past his lips. Sucking lightly, his tongue snaked around the digits; a lascivious promise of things to come. Szayel bobbed his head slightly, dragging his abnormally sharp teeth across his student's fingertips. He removed his mouth with a pop, smirking at his flustered Uryuu as the boy shuddered. "Los dedos."

While it was true that Szayel detested waiting, he was not necessarily impatient. If doing things agonizingly slowly served as a medium for control and torture where his little Quincy was concerned, holding back his own desire was ridiculously easy. Uryuu was shifting slightly, his entire appearance conveying _want_ , each movement belying his agitation caused by the lethargic pace. It was absolutely _delectable_.

Moving to the next stage of his lesson plan, Szayel caressed the boy's bare feet with the solitary remark of, "los pies." Deciding not to tease Uryuu _too_ extensively, the scientist ran his hands up the boy's lithely muscled legs. "Las piernas." When he reached the top of the younger's thighs, he chose to add another love bite to Uryuu's growing collection. "Los muslos." The boy whined at the stimulation, _so close_ to where he wanted, where he _needed_ it.

"¿Quieres que te la mamen tu verga?" Szayel's words were accompanied by a well placed lick along the length of Uryuu's cock. The boy, who seemed to have a vague understanding of what was being offered, nodded in enthusiastic acceptance. Chuckling, the scientist took his títere's erection into his mouth, the low rumbles sending pleasurable vibrations coursing through the boy's arousal. One of Uryuu's hands shot down, adroit fingers threading through pink hair.

Paying special attention to the head, Szayel employed full usage of his particularly talented tongue. Looking upward, he admired Uryuu's expression. The boy's lashes fluttered, azure eyes cracked open just enough to allow him to see Szayel. The hand that wasn't buried in the scientist's hair was shoved into Uryuu's mouth, in an effort to silence any noises. Now, while admittedly cute, that just wouldn't do. The man pulled back just enough so that his breath brushed over the tip of the boy's twitching member. "Quitate la mano de tu boca. Quiero escucharte."

Sluggishly, as if unsure of his movements, Uryuu removed his fingers from between his lips. As a reward, Szayel gave an experimental lick to the boy's heated cock, swirling his tongue around the head. Uryuu responded with a low, drawn out moan and the scientist grinned around the dick in his mouth. "Que lindo." Szayel sped his rhythm up before talking Uryuu fully into his throat and sucking. When the scientist swallowed around the thick length, his student's every muscle tensed before he released with a cry of, "Szayel!" The boy arched his back in complete ecstasy and the Octava felt the familiar bitter and tangy liquid across his palate. He swallowed, catching every last drop.

As he saw the haze of lust clear somewhat from his student's eyes, Szayel made a point of licking away any remaining substance that tasted of salt and _Uryuu_ , knowing the boy was watching his every flick of the tongue intently. _Delicioso_. Szayel migrated upwards, kissing the boy, with tongues mingling, and allowing the younger to taste himself in the scientist's mouth. The man moved until his breath ghosted over Uryuu's ear, whispering, "Me encanta metérla en mi boca. ¿Te gusta también? Tienes un sabor bien único, me encanta. Me interesas. Me fascinas. Perdí la cabeza por ti."

Uryuu shivered at the words, and Szayel smirked. While he was certain that the boy didn't understand a single word, it was quite obvious that his títere was greatly affected. The scientist was delighted by this discovery that his darling Quincy seemed to have quite the language kink. This would make riling the boy up so much easier. He continued allowing the filth to pour from his lips. "¿Quieres que te lo coman?" He waited expectantly, and when no response was forthcoming, Szayel raised himself until he was hovering over his prey. "Si quieres algo, debes decirlo."

The boy stared at him before offering a hesitant, "...yes?" It was more of a question than a response, but it suited Szayel just fine for his purposes. Sliding down Uryuu's svelte body once again, he positioned himself between his student's spread thighs. The boy gasped when he felt the slick wetness of the older's tongue circle his entrance. Szayel slipped the appendage in, taking care to coat the boy's warm walls in saliva. He flicked his tongue in and out, exploring Uryuu on the inside and reveling in the soft moans and whimpers this drew from the boy.

After he deemed the boy to be suitably lubricated, he thrust a single dextrous finger into Uryuu's ass. Keeping the finger buried in the tight heat, Szayel kissed his student sloppily. He raked his gaze over the boy's flushed face, enjoying the blush dusting his cheeks and the audible panting. Uryuu was staring at him in a way that was positively scandalous, turning him on to no end. He decided to let the boy know exactly what he was doing to him. "¿Te gusta cuándo estoy mirandote? Esa mirada lasciva que tienes en los ojos me está poniendo caliente. Tienes una cara muy sensual y lenguaje corporal muy seductor. Quiero besar todas las partes de tu cuerpo. Me estás volviendo loco."

Szayel slipped another finger past the tight ring of muscle. He scissored the thin digits in a stretching motion. "Estás cachondo por tener mis dedos en tu culo. Que sucio. Me excitas." The scientist added a third finger, crooking it slightly. Szayel searched with his fingertips before pressing into a particular spot that had Uryuu writhing and moaning beneath him. He smirked triumphantly. "He encontrado."

Pumping his fingers with practiced ease, Szayel determined the boy to be sufficiently prepared. "Guapisimo. Te deseo. ¿Quieres que te cojan? Quiero follarte." He extracted his fingers from Uryuu's body, drawing a whine from the boy. Up until now, Szayel had dutifully ignored his own arousal in lieu of flagrantly spoiling his tasty Uryuu, but it was time to take his own pleasure. He slicked up his own dick with the lubricant he had placed to be readily available in preparation. The scientist lined himself up with his student's entrance before pushing in slowly. When Szayel was fully sheathed, he stilled for a moment, allowing the boy to adjust to the intrusion. Deft fingers danced across Uryuu's skin, and the scientist pulled him into a kiss to distract him.

Fingertips played over the boy's erection, until Uryuu moved his hips, encouraging the minimal friction. Acknowledging the cue, Szayel pulled out almost entirely before snapping his hips forward. The boy moaned at the thrust, rocking his body to meet the man halfway. To Uryuu's frustration, the scientist insisted on starting with slow, tender thrusts. Szayel knew that, despite enjoying the tenderness, his títere would eventually grow irritated by the lenient treatment. Teasing his darling Quincy was always so much fun.

Finally, as Szayel had known he would, Uryuu snapped, "move faster already, will you? I can take it, so get on with it, bastard!" It always impressed the scientist how the boy could draw himself from the depths of pleasure to snarl at him. Szayel merely grinned before replying in a condescending tone. "¿No te gusta la ternura? Eres un chico tan morboso. Bien. Voy a darte más fuerte."

With that he began pounding into Uryuu, drawing cries of rapture. Despite the vigorous thrusting, Szayel maintained the stream of shameless words. "Se siente rico. Uhn. Creo que eres el más interesante que he conocido. Mirame, eres el más hermoso en el mundo. Te adoro, mi títere. Sólo quiero consumirás." A thin veneer of sweat covered them both, easing the slide of skin against skin. To Szayel, it was complete and utter bliss. The delicious heat and friction. The complete power and control over the boy he _possessed_.

Uryuu, for his part, appeared to be completely _drowning_ in a sea of pure _want_. He was clutching desperately at the sheets, or dragging his nails across Szayel's back, searching for some anchoring point to reality. Watching the boy come undone was the scientist's ultimate pleasure, Uryuu's arousal an extension of his own. Speaking of which... "Te ves como necesitas ayuda. ¿Quieres que te apriétan? ¿Que te tíran?¿Que teacarícian?¿Que te tócan?¿Que te frótan?"

Closing his eyes, Uryuu groaned and Szayel took the boy's neglected length into his hands. He stroked in time with his own thrusts, building the promise of release. "¿Te gustas eso? ¿Cómo sientes? Te ves absolutamente procaz. Me encanta. Eres tan lasciva." Each word only had Uryuu moaning more enthusiastically, interspersed with lust-filled gasps of, "Szayel!" The scientist growled as he felt his nearing climax, kissing Uryuu passionately.

Szayel stroked the boy's length roughly. "Eres mío. Para siempre. Hazlo. Sueltes por mi. _Uryuu_." At the sound of his name, the teenager released with a howl, coating his own abdomen and the scientist's hand in ropy strings of white. The man groaned as he felt Uryuu's walls convulse around his cock, growing impossibly tighter. Szayel came, releasing inside his Uryuu. The boy moaned at the splash of heat, before simply saying, "damn," with a thin laugh.

Laughing along with the boy, Szayel pulled out before collapsing next to the teenager. Uryuu, who was utterly fucked out, was already falling asleep. The scientist looked at him fondly, brushing a clump of damp hair away from the boy's forehead. Before lying down for the night, Szayel wiped them both down in order to avoid later unpleasantness. He settled in next to Uryuu, who already appeared halfway to deep sleep, and was immediately pulled against the boy. A smile twisted Szayel's lips at the gesture and the boy murmured something indecipherable that was akin to, "Shile...ishee-ehrooh."

The scientist wrapped a slim arm around Uryuu, kissing the boy's forehead. Szayel offered up one final comment for the evening. "Es algo curioso. Nunca me he sentido así. ¿Cómo siente el amor?" He laughed lightly, gazing at the slumbering boy unaware of the tenderness displayed in his golden eyes. "Es bueno que no puedes entenderme. Que sueñes con los angelitos, querido títere." Szayel relaxed into the bed with a soft smile. They'd definitely have to do this again.

* * *

 _Translations:_

 _ **Buen provecho.** \- Literally good benefit. Said before eating a meal in some Latin American countries_

 _ **Títere** \- Puppet, used here as a pet name_

 _ **Señor** \- Sir, can be used when addressing a teacher, used here in the same context as 'sensei'_

 _ **Mi querido alumno** \- My darling student_

 _ **Niñito** \- Little boy_

 _ **Lo siento. No puedo entenderte.** **¿Qué estabas diciendo?** \- I'm sorry. I couldn't understand you. What were you saying?_

 _ **Primero, déjame comer el aperitivo.** \- First, let me enjoy the appetizer._

 _ **Vamos a estudiar el cuerpo** **humano**. - We're going to study the human body._

 _ **El cuerpo**. - The body._

 _ **Que Bueno** \- Very good_

 _ **El pelo**. - The hair._

 _ **Las orejas**. - The ears._

 _ **La cara**. - The face._

 _ **Los labios**. - The lips._

 _ **El cuello**. - The neck._

 _ **Los pezones.** \- The nipples._

 _ **Los brazos.** \- The arms._

 _ **Las manos**. - The hands._

 _ **Los dedos**. - The fingers._

 _ **Los pies**. - The feet._

 _ **Las piernas**. - The legs._

 _ **Los muslos**. - The thighs._

 _¿ **Quieres que te la mamen tu verga**? - Do you want me to blow you?_

 _ **Quitate la mano de tu boca. Quiero escucharte.** \- Take your hand out of your mouth. I want to hear you._

 _ **Que lindo**. - How beautiful._

 _ **Me encanta metérla en mi boca. ¿Te gusta también? Tienes un sabor bien único, me encanta.** **Me interesas. Me fa** **s** **cinas. Perdí la cabeza por** **ti** **.** \- I love putting your cock in my mouth. Don't you like it too? You have such a unique flavor, I love it. You interest me. You fascinate me. I lose my head over you._

 _ **¿Quieres que te lo coman?** \- Do you want me to eat you out?_

 _ **Si quieres algo, debes decirlo.** \- If you want something, you should say so._

 _¿ **Te gusta cuándo estoy mirandote?** **Esa mirada lasciva que tienes en los ojos me está poniendo caliente.** **Tienes una cara muy sensual y lenguaje corporal muy seductor. Quiero besar todas las partes de tu cuerpo. Me estás volviendo loco.** \- Do you like having me watch you? The lustful look in your eyes is turning me on. You have such a sexy face and your body language is very seductive. I want to kiss every part of your body. You're driving me crazy._

 _ **Estás cachondo por tener mis dedos en tu culo.** **Que sucio. Me excitas.** \- You're horny from having my fingers play with your ass. How dirty. That turns me on._

 _ **He encontrado**. - Found it._

 _ **Guapisimo.** **Te deseo. ¿Quieres que te cojan? Quiero follarte**. - Gorgeous. I want you. Do you want me to fuck you. I want to fuck you._

 _ **¿No te gusta la ternura? Eres un chico tan morboso. Bien. Voy a darte más** **fuerte** **.** \- You don't like gentle sex. You're such a kinky boy. Very well. I'll give it to you harder._

 _ **Se siente rico. Uhn.** **Creo que eres el más interesante que he conocido. Mirame, eres el más hermoso en el mundo. Te adoro, mi** **títere.** **Sólo quiero consumirás.** \- You feel so good. Uhn. I think you're the most interesting person I've ever met. Look at me, you're the most beautiful in the entire world. I adore you, my puppet. I just want to consume you._

 _ **Te ves como necesitas ayuda.** **¿** **Quieres que te** **apriétan?** **¿** **Que te** **tíra** **n?** **¿** **Que te** **acarícia** **n?** **¿** **Que te** **tóca** **n?** **¿** **Que te** **fróta** **n?** \- You look like you need some help. Would you like me to squeeze you? To pull you? To caress you? To touch you? To rub you?_

 _ **¿** **Te gustas eso?** **¿** **Cómo sientes? Te ves absolutamente procaz. Me encanta. Eres tan lasciva.** -Do you like that? How does it feel? You look absolutely obscene. I love it. You're so lewd._

 _ **Eres mío. Para siempre. Hazlo. Sueltes por mi.** \- You're mine. Forever. Now do it. Come for me._

 _ **Shile...i** **shee-ehrooh.** \- So, Uryuu is slurring pretty heavily here, but one interpretation if these are, in fact, real words is "Szayel, aishiteru." Aishiteru is Japanese and an exceptionally strong form of 'I love you.'_

 _ **Es algo curioso. Nunca me he sentido así.** **¿** **Cómo siente el amor?** \- It's strange, really. I've never felt this way before. How does love feel, I wonder?_

 _ **Es bueno que no puedes entenderme. Que sueñes con los angelitos, querido títere**. - I suppose it's good that you can't understand me. Sweet dreams (literally may you sleep with the angels), darling puppet._

* * *

 _A/N: I reiterate that this is dedicated to the lovely Booktiger22, who has provided me with undeserved fealty._ _So things got romantic for a bit, and I feel like there were too many emotions and shit for it to be straight PWP, but then it gets real dirty. I'm quite pleased, actually. I'm so proud that I've managed to teachpeople some good, wholesome Spanish. (_ _I do happen to be a native speaker, so I'm confident in my word choice._ _.) In case anyone was wondering, I do actually write this type of thing in public. I find some people's scandalized expressions to be immensely amusing._


End file.
